


An Ounce of Pleasure

by StarlightBellona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Breathplay, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Female Solo, Masturbation, Memories, Other, Pain, Smut, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Nebula seeks a moment of peace. Solo masturbation scene.Will include additional tags in the notes.**Contains Avengers: Endgame spoilers!**





	An Ounce of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> A few additional tags: Tony Stark, Captain Marvel, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Gamora, Guardians of the Galaxy Team
> 
> Takes place near the beginning of Avengers: Endgame, when Gamora and Tony are lost in space.
> 
> My first time writing angst, or any sort of solo scene. Enjoy! Feedback and comments are welcome!

Nebula took a deep breath, her first in many days, content to hold it all in until she came or passed out—she barely cared which happened first.

She laid on her back atop the cold, hard floor of the ship with her pants pulled down to her thighs. She turned her head to the side, staring out the window at the front of the cockpit, the soft glow of endless space and its countless stars a beautiful reminder of just how hopeless it was to wish for rescue.

Her gaze drifted to the curve of her new friend’s shoulder as she began rubbing herself with her right hand, teasing her entrance, trying to find just the slightest bit of wetness. It was Tony Stark, sitting unconscious in the front seat—Nebula had placed him there moments before.

He was wounded but she’d nursed him to some semblance of health with what little time they had left. She could still remember the faint warmth of his skin on the tips of her fingers as she pressed them into her pussy, longing for any kind of solace to get her through this bleak ending to her existence. There was no sexual thought behind her feelings for him, just the longing to feel connected to someone, to feel something other than agony.

She found the faintest taste of honey deep inside, her fingers hungrily lapping it up, desperate for comfort, for escape. Anything to take her mind off of their impending oblivion.

They had enough life support for maybe a day. She’d let Tony have the last of their rations—he had someone to love back on his home planet. He was hurt and he was fragile right now in these final days, something he wasn’t used to as an Avenger. He deserved every second of life she could gift him, to ready himself for a cold death with only a callous cyborg assassin as company, or to cling to hope for rescue until his final moments—whatever he needed to get him through the inevitable end.

Nebula tried to push away these morbid thoughts as she found enough fluid to coat two fingers. She brought them to her clit, circling them around and finding a dash of pleasure as every other inch of her body ached. Every second that passed as she held her breath, every intake of sweet air that she denied her lungs, gave Iron Man a few more precious moments of life.

Maybe if she deprived herself enough, someone would come and save him just in time—but no, she knew such fantasies were hopeless. Still, the thought brought an unusual pang to her chest, making her heart beat faster, the vaguest tinge of elation coursing through her veins—or maybe it was just the breath she still held for him, her body’s way of begging for air.

She grimaced and shut her eyes tight, still holding onto that same deep breath. Instead of trying to ignore the reality of the situation, she embraced it. Her pleasure mounted as her fingers began to work furiously at her clit, gritting her teeth as she let her frustrations fill her mind. The utter despair of having no future; never being able to sate her thirst for vengeance; the sense of loss when remembering her sister, the only person in this universe she could truthfully admit to herself that she loved.

Gamora. Countless images of her filled Nebula’s mind, each one crystal clear, moments that felt like forever ago captured in time like frozen raindrops. She focused on the precious few with a smile upon Gamora’s face, perhaps a laugh, or just satisfaction at having won another battle. Pleasure cascaded across the entirety of Nebula’s being as she remembered everything—and it all fell away quick as a snap, melting into nothingness as she recalled her sister’s fate: giving up her own soul to spare Nebula from torture.

Nebula wished with every tattered shred of her existence that her sister had let her die that day. Soon after, her continued life in exchange for Gamora’s had resulted in the Guardians of the Galaxy dissipating like dust in the wind. Even daring to hope for the rodent and tree to yet live seemed senseless. Tony told her days ago that Strange claimed this was the only way to win. Bullshit.

Anger ripped through Nebula like lightning. Her entire body quivered uncontrollably as she brought her left hand to her clit, sliding her right hand back between her lips, thrusting three fingers past her folds as far as she could. The cool, hard metal of her cyborg hand upon her button made her shiver, sending chills coursing up her spine.

She wildly pumped her fingers into her now thoroughly slick cunt, throwing every bit of rage into her motions as her other hand firmly massaged her clit. The powerful combination of sensations and confusing emotions wracked her body with increasing joy and pain. It was heartrending; she was close to shattering.

All she sought in this end stage of her being was an ounce of pleasure, a moment of peace. It was all she could hope for, more than she felt she deserved—just one moment in this fucked up life to warm her heart in her final days. She fought with every fiber of her being, desperately stimulating her pussy, yearning to overcome the seemingly insurmountable inevitability. 

Everything slipped away in a moment of clarity. Euphoria shot out from her core, filling her entire universe with ecstasy. It was all worth it. Every pathetic moment of her life made meaningful for having made a few friends near the end; every hardship endured an essential experience toward finding those people she had learned to cherish. That could never be taken away.

Her bliss was unbearably beautiful, filling everything with a sudden vibrant light. Tears streamed down her face. It was perfection.

Nebula’s body gasped at last, instinctually sucking down the most wonderful breath of air imaginable as her eyes shot open.

The light didn’t disappear. It was more intense, even. Her eyes ached as they struggled to adjust, her pussy still spasming in the throes of rapture, her entire body quaking under the marvelous orgasm.

At the pinnacle of her pleasure, a figure emerged from the extraordinary light, filling every inch of the ship.

A woman, the most beautiful being she could comprehend in this stunning moment.

A woman, floating in space, radiating a magnificent and awe-inspiring glow.

A woman, their savior.

Their hope for another day to live, and to fight.


End file.
